


The Beauty of It

by randomwriter57



Series: Reigisa Week 2014 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, i hope this even counts for other sport, maybe tomorrow's will be better, not too happy with this one, other sport, rei has a crush, reigisa week day four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei discovers figure skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Reigisa Week Day Four - Prompt: Other Sport

Rei couldn’t take his eyes from the sight.

Gliding along the ice as though they were weightless, using such precision to accent the slightest nuance in their movements, spinning rapidly in the air and still being able to land with perfect balance – figure skaters truly were beautiful.

And that was just the single ones! He could only imagine the trust needed to skate with a partner, trying to keep perfect synchronisation, risking your life with every lift, every jump. No wonder it took years of training to reach Olympic standards. The amount of respect Rei held for figure skaters was endless.

Today, he was watching videos of Olympic figure skaters on the internet, his earphones plugged in so as not to disturb Nagisa, who had come over to ‘hang out’, and was currently raiding his fridge.

Speaking of Nagisa – he bounced back into the room, looking over at Rei’s laptop. “What’re ya watching, Rei-chan?”

Rei paused his video and removed his earphones. “I’m watching some old winter Olympic videos.”

“Ooh, let me see!” Without waiting for a response, Nagisa jumped on the bed beside him, looking at the screen expectantly.

Rei sighed, unplugging the earphones before pressing play. The skater, who had paused mid-jump, landed on the ice with perfect balance before continuing his rather complex routine.

As he watched, Rei couldn’t help but imagine that _he_ was the skater, moulding a beautiful routine out of the ice to the awe of hundreds – perhaps even thousands – of people, accepting his bouquets of flowers and perfect scores with dignified grace. Then he would skate to the side, stepping off the rink and into the awaiting arms of-

“We should go ice skating sometime,” Nagisa cut into his thoughts – which was probably for the best, Rei had no idea where _that_ was going. His doe-eyes blinked innocently at him, awaiting his answer.

Rei gave him a small smile, pushing his thoughts away. “Yes, that does sound rather enjoyable.”

The elder boy lit up, his grin making him seem as though he was the sun. “Can we go this weekend? We can get something to eat after, too! Please?” The last word was added as an afterthought.

“That sounds good to me.”

“Great, it’s a date then!”

Rei’s smile widened. He was already looking forward to their-

Did Nagisa just call it a _date_?

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the prompts came out, I swear this is the one I've been dreading. I had no idea what to write, so I'm sorry if it's not too good.  
> On the plus side, the next one is winter, and that will be a continuation of this! (I've written part already, and I think it's alright, so far. Let's just see how it turns out.)  
> Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
